Starry Skies
by Sutoritera
Summary: When Lucy willingly leaves the guild what was she thinking. What's the relation between her and the first, and why did she keep this other magic a secret! Please read, probably better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

Story idea 4-18 p1

I do not own fairy tail.

* * *

Hi I'm new to writing please don't hate just try to enjoy, my worst point in English class is grammar and punctuation but I try my best!

* * *

Day 1 - guild hall, No-pov

"No of course I don't mind." Lucy said pleasantly looking at her team. Natsu had ran up to her excitedly while Erza and Gray follow looking worried and regretful, Lisanna followed a little behind them looking hopeful but flinching slightly with every step Natsu took closer to her obviously worried about something.

It wasn't that big of a deal to her, a week had past since Lisanna had come back from Edolas and Lucy had figured she'd want to take up a request. So she'd asked team Natsu if they could go together. They were childhood friends!

They'd found the perfect mission but it stated only four could go, it was ruled out Lucy should stay behind because she was the new one to Lisanna. She assured Lucy they would get to know each other later on another mission 'just the two of us!' As she had declared.

No Lucy didn't mind, because she had her own plans. She knew team Natsu's absence from the guild would make everything go smoother. It hurt her, but for everything to come together without too much hassle this was needed.

* * *

Day 2 - guild hall, No-pov

As soon as team Natsu was out the door the next day Lucy headed up the stairs. Around the corner was the door she wanted. 'Enter' was heard as she knocked. Inside was master Macarov. The master was gleefully happy as the blonde entered, out of everyone she was his favourite, she was nice smart and beautiful, he had wished for the longest time that Laxus would fall for the angel that was presented, sadly there was no luck in that.

"What can I do for you?" He asked kindly. The blonde paused, looked down at her feet, shook her head, and looked back up with resolve.

"I need you to call up a few people." She answered in a firm voice.

He nodded and left to call up the people she had listed.

Day 2 - Masters office, Lucy's-pov

Not long after Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Cana, Gajeel, Mira, and Evergreen were gathered together in the small office.

"So Lucy why have you called everyone together?" The master questioned, honestly curious.

"I wanted to tell everyone don't follow me, and don't come looking for me." A gasp was heard from Mira.

"But Lucy where are you going!" She says desperately with the rest of them nodding, Wendy looked like she was on the verge of tears, at the thought of her idol leaving.

"I can't tell you, I only wanted to say goodbye, and tell the dragon slayers not to follow me. I will come back and you will see me, sooner than you might expect. Well, first off I should say, Levy my book is finished. I hope you like it! Gajeel, I know levy is ready, so get it out in the open that your dating already." Both levy and Gajeel blushed tomato red, though levy held my gaze almost chiding me for teasing him. The rest of the group gathered stood open mouthed at the surprising news. "Juvia, your a good girl I know Gray will come around, maybe if you back off for a couple of days he'll start to miss you and finally realize those feeling I know he has! Cana, don't drink too much and feel free to use my apartment to crash after partying, I know it's a long way to fairy hills and my rents payed off until I come back. Mira, Evergreen, please don't fight, you have a lot in common that you don't realize or haven't admitted, Mira, Evergreen is as big of a match maker as you, without me here you can look to each other, please get along together." I see them both look at each other assirtivly. I turn to the one that made my heart want to shatter.

"Wendy, I love you like my own little sister and it truly pains me to leave, I have considered taking you along, I don't know if you would want that, your the only one I would be able to take with me. What do you think?" Little Wendy stared at me frozen, in the blink of an eye she had her arms around my waist chanting 'yes, yes, yes, yes'. I smiled at the girl. So I could keep some of my family after all.

"Thank you Wendy!" I hug her back as tears streak my face.

I look up to see levy and Gajeel holding hands-still blushing- Juvia was writing up some sort of schedule for when she should and shouldn't be around Gray until he admits he likes her. Mira and Evergreen were staring at each other before calling out a girls name from the guild and their favourite shipping pair with such girl, I laugh slightly as almost all of them were the same but mine. No one in the guild had decided who they wanted me to be with-aside from master who insisted on Laxus- but among the major shippers Gray and Laxus came up a lot, I found this funny because though Natsu came to mind first when they thought of me none of them liked the pairing, truthfully it was more like I was the princess and he was the dragon fending off monsters and un-suited men until my prince came to save me. Or just my over protective little brother.

Wendy slowly detached herself from me grinning and asks "when were you planning on leaving I can go pack now."

I shook my head "No need, I have another way to get there, I grab her hand and stand up facing the others, "Goodbye, and remember no following. Stop team Natsu from running out the door, they have training to do and they won't be able to track me anyway, oh and, First?" The blonde haired child melted into existence next to the woman "HE, want to see you, and remember I'll stay incontact 'If you love someone, let them go, if they come back, you'll know they were always yours', so pay attention, I might be hiding in plain sight." I turn my back to Wendy and crouch down, she quickly understands and climbs on my back.

"Don't be Silly bunny girl, your faster way is to run there with her on your back?" Gajeel asked ludicrously.

* * *

Day 2 - Masters office No-pov

"No, this is." She smirks just before disappearing leaving a sudden flash.

"Did she go to the spirit wor-" "OH, I know what that was! She used flash step, it's a really hard magic that most adept mages attempt but ultimately fail. Even the masters in the world of magic have a hard time using it and take years to master it, it's really helpful but sadly not many can use it." Levy cut off Cana speaking in rapid tones.

"Is that a good thing?" Evergreen speaks up.

"Good? -Maybe? Amazing? Most certainly." Levy answers astounded by her friends hidden skill.

"She definitely has her secrets." The First smiles.

"Do you know something we don't?" The Third asked feeling left out.

"I know nothing more than I'm required but not enough to satisfy my never ending curiosity about that girl. Which is peculiar seeing as I've known her since she was born." The First frowns miffed at her lack of understanding.

"So today we have lost two of our members, what should we tell the others?" Master Macarov looks to his gathered children.

"The truth, that's all they need." Mira states looking towards the door sadly.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Gajeel asks the woman's friends.

"Yes." Everyone answers, positive of the outcome.

* * *

"I'll be seeing you sooner than you think, Fairy Tail. Let the games begin."

* * *

So this isn't my first story I have written or tried to write but it's is my first to post. I switch pov a lot sorry. Trust me I will be making them longer later on and clearer, the main plot will start with chapter 3 or 4 but until then the planning is put in place, like what's the reaction of team Natsu and the guild of Lucy's disappearance, where exactly did Lucy and Wendy go, and who was HE that wanted to see the First. Until Next Time!

Also for anyone out there who wants to write a story but can't think of an idea, I have more than I could ever put to words. Currently a have 30 or so ideas in my log and I've only tried writing 5 of those, this one a mixture of two. So just ask me for any ideas give me hints of what you want. I also have cross over ideas concerning- SAO, Bleach, RWBY, and one or two Harry Potter ones, I will think up some for you on request and might even challenge someone to use an idea with later chapters, see you then!


	2. Chapter 2

Story idea 4-18 p2

I do not own fairy tail

* * *

Hello, me again when I saw that people had read my story I was ecstatic and just had to start writing again so here I am, It probably didn't hurt that school was canceled due to storms, but no biggie. Enjoy!

FairyTail555: yes I wanted to add in something magical for speed and at the time I got my friend who's new to anime to start watching bleach and they started flash stepping. Good to know someone's paying attention.

* * *

Day 5 guild hall, no ones-pov

"What do you mean she left!"

"I mean just that, Lucy left three days ago, not long after you four left for your mission. And she took Wendy with her." The third looked down at his children. Team Natsu had come back safely, thankfully the only damage they caused was a small section of woods being demolished, and luckily they were thanked for it because the village wanted to expand.

"Why didn't you stop her!" Natsu yelled up at the old man.

"Because she asked us not to." He answered grimly.

"'Us'? Who all knew she was leaving?" Erza asks around the large room. Slowly Mira, Evergreen, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, and Juvia were gathered under the balcony where the Third was standing.

"We did, she gathered us together in the masters office. She told is not to follow her, that we would reach a dead end anyway and just waste time. Then she said her goodbyes to us, and asked Wendy if she would go with her." Mira steps forward so she's right in front of team Natsu.

"We Have To Go After Her!" Natsu yelled again before turning and heading towards the door with Gray hot on his heels.

"Wait!" Every one turned in shock at Erza. "Was there anything she wanted to say to us?" Natsu and Gray both turned interested to know too.

"I'm, not to sure about anything other than not to follow her." Mira contemplated the happenings of a few days ago.

"Yes, she said she would keep in touch and would be watching us from the shadows. She also mentioned that you should start training soon and if you tried to follow her you wouldn't have as much time to get stronger." Every one turned again to see the First standing on the bar.

"What does that mean? Train for what?" Gray finally spoke up.

"That will be answered in, Three, Two, One."

"Mail for Fairy Tail!" A delivery man bursts in leaving the doors wide open.

"Thank you." Mira says sweetly taking the mail from the man and walking up to the guild master.

The master opens the first envelope reading it out loud.

"Dear Fairy Tail, we invite you to participate in the Grand Magic Games, with an extra interview of all last years participants from the winning guild." He looks back up at the group gathered. In front of him.

"So that's why she wants us to train, so we can win again this year!" Natsu says excitedly.

"What about the others?" Levy asks hoping for word from her friend.

"The second one says, 'I look forward to playing with you! -A' What does A stand for?" He stares at the word suspiciously.

"It's her, 'If you love someone, let them go, if they come back, you'll know they were always yours'. She said this right before leaving. It was undoubtably the best quote she could use in her situation. Not only was she saying she loved you all but she gave a clue as to how she was going to contact us. Such said quote has many variations and no known creator. Saying such it was labeled anonymous, A, she is keeping in contact with us." The First happily explains. To the shocked guild members.

"Juvia wonders what love rival means by playing together."

"Yeah, does Luce plan to challenge us at the GmG?"

"I don't know, she's one big mystery to me. Question after question. Nothing makes sense when it comes to her. Even her decision to come here was strange."

"Wha-"

"But that doesn't matter. She has left the guild. As an outsider she has challenged us, and when we are challenged?" She shouts out proudly.

"We stand our ground and win!" The guild yells.

* * *

"You want to start a new guild?"

"Yes."

"And as the guild master you want to participate in the GmG with only one other member."

"If that is possible yes."

"You do realize that you are asking to bend some pretty big rules, right?"

"I have come to you, the king in favour of the celestial crown. Of course I know what I'm asking of you."

.

.

.

"Alright you and your friend may enter the GmG under the guild Starry Skies."

* * *

Hi at the moment I have 6 follows, 3 favourites, and 1 review I am very happy for it has been only 12 hours since I last finished and published my first chapter. This may be rushed and short but I'm just to ecstatic and wanted to get up a second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Story idea 4-18 p3

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Third chapter! Thanks for reading, I've gotten a good response to my story so far. It makes me happy to think people out there are enjoying my idea. Lots more to come!

Special thank to 'Guest', Lindsey, and blackcat315. Support and encouragement are always accepted.

Don't worry I plan to write as often as I can and hope to post at least every one-to-two days.

* * *

Day 42 crocus no ones-pov.

"Good Morning! To all the guilds gathered here for the great magic games. We will now begin the preliminary event to knock down the teams from 113 to 8.

"Every year more and more teams come. That's a sign this event was being taken lightly~

This year, we're brining the number of final competitors down to 8~

The preliminary rules are simple!

You will all compete against each other now, and the goal is to reach the competitions grounds the DOMUS FLAU!"

The crowds start yelling and running to take cover as building and roads start to move around.

"The first 8 teams to make it to the finish will participate in the main Event.

Feel free to use any magic you want there are no restrictions.

As long as your one of the first 8 teams to get there.

But if all your members don't make it you will still lose.

And one more thing.

We take no responsibility to any lives lost on the labyrinth.

The Grand Magic Games Preliminary Event SKY LABYRINTH Has Begun!"

* * *

"Game start! Let's go, my little sky maiden!"

"Yes!"

* * *

"Now to announce the remaining 8 guilds! In past place is Quatro Ceberus!"

Nobarly, Jäger, Warcry, Rocker, and Bacchus Groh.

"Let's win this year!" Master gold mine yells at his chosen team.

"In seventh is Blue Pegasus!"

Eve, Ren, Hibiki, and Ichiya.

"We will try our best!" Jenny from the announcement stand yells as the team she will be joining this year.

"Coming in sixth is Mermaid Heel!"

Risley, Beth, Araña, Millianna, and Kagura.

"Go girls, woohooh!" Came from most of the men in the stands.

"In fifth in Lamia Scale!"

Yuka, Chelia, Sherry, Lyon, and Jura.

"Are you even trying! What are you doing all the way down in fifth place!" Babasaama yells at them.

"In fourth is Fairy Tail!"

"Go Fairy Tail, Your The Best, Go Team!"

Out came Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, and Cana.

"In third is Saber Tooth!"

Orga, Yukino, Rufus, Rouge, and Sting.

"Go Sting you're the best!-Frosh agrees, go Rouge!"

"In second place is Fairy Tail B!"

Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel, Mira, and Elfman.

"Go Fairy Tail, You Guys Rock, Second Year With Two Teams, Way To Go!"

"Wait, Then who's in first place?!" Many started to call out at the announcer Mato.

"In first place, is a newly formed team consisting of only two members. Starry Skies!"

"Newly Formed? Two members? Is that even allowed? Who are they? How did a team of two beat Every one else?"

Out came two figures wrapped in cloaks. The cloaks had a symbol on the back. Their guild mark. It was a circle with a cloud that looked slightly like a dragon with sparkling stars around it.

"With this, Let The Games Begin!"

* * *

Thank you for reading. I have a few choice battles in mind but if there is anyone you want to see fight-especially with Lucy's unknown magic- just add it in the reviews I'll see what I can do. And with the special battles with each day.


	4. Chapter 4

Story idea 4-18 p4

I do not fairy tail

* * *

Hello, me again I believe this is the most I've written in two days. I guess that's just me being hyper!

Special thank to guest writer it makes me happy you think so.

And a note to Fairy Tail555 I was thinking of a battle with Rufus that I think the readers might enjoy.

Other wise, Any Ideas For Fights? Anyone you want to see go up against each other. Doesn't have to be with Lucy. Just tell me why you want to see them fight and I'll add it in.

I also need the special battles for each day. Like the tower that Erza rocked in or the chariot thing Natsu and Gajeel got stuck on because they were sick those kind of things.

* * *

Day- 42 Fairy Tail inn, No ones-pov

"Who do you think they are?" Cana asks to her fellow guild mates.

"We all know who we want it to be. But really it's been a month with no word." Levy states clinging to the manuscript in her arms.

"More than a month. Even so you saw their insignia. Who else would it be!" Evergreen shouts at her.

"Hey! At least we know they're safe right?!" Gray got up to stand between the woman.

"Yes at least they're safe, thank god." Master sighs taking another swig of his whiskey from up on the counter.

"It was another message." Every one turns to the First sitting in the corner.

"What kind of message?" Levy asks.

"Just confirmation of what we suspect, the insignia I mean. The Dagon made out of clouds and the stars around it. Even the name Starry Skies, it was obviously them. But what is she thinking. She better not have broken regulations." The first held her head in her hands depressed and worried as she had been the last month or so.

"What are you talking about First?" Master Macarov inquired.

"Hnmm?" She looked up at everyone's confused faces "Oh nothing, just private matters pertaining to the spirit realm, you know, all that 'you must not discuss out side the spirit realm' stuff they throw at you, it's fine." She smiles and waves them off disappearing into the darkness.

" she definitely knows something she won't tell us, Levy, Freed, go to the nearest Library and read up on anything you can find on the spirit world. Gajeel, Natsu, take turns following Lucy in your free time, watch out for Wendy she could smell you easily, just watch from a distance, no contact. Bixlow, I need you to use that favour to get information from the palace. I want to know why the king agreed to letting them create Starry Skies, and fight in the GmG. Anyone else if you have an idea use it, if not join Freed and Levy in the library. Participants, get to bed already!" The third directs his team for the start of the attack.

"Yes Sir!" The team calls out, happy to be on the offensive.

* * *

Day-42 with Lucy/Wendy no-pov

"What are you thinking about?" The white cat asks the girl placing a paw on her shoulder.

"I chose to leave them, and I'm happy, but after today, seeing them and not being able to talk to them. It just made that more real. It's a little saddening." Wendy told her pulling her legs in closer while looking out the window at the dark cloudless sky.

"I'll take it she's not here right now?" Carla says climbing onto the girls lap.

"No, she said she would be back soon enough we could go take a look. I think it will be fun, and even if I miss them it will only be a few more days. Am I right?" The girl says to her cat, smiling as she strokes the soft fur.

"Right, and watching them as they see Lucy fight will be highly amusing." Carla smiles at her child friend.

"Not only her, remember the training I went through. I feel like I could beat anyone here, it's amazing. When Lucy first told me what she had planned for them, I loved it, but when she told me what she had planned for my training I was scared out of my wits!" She says finally relaxing and joking with her closest friend.

"I'm Back~!" Was heard along with a large bang from the door hitting the wall.

"Now where are you? We have plans to spy on fairy tail no?" Both girls turn to watch Lucy walk into there room.

But not the same Lucy as always, the original Lucy. Her hair was less blonde more gold, and her eyes are more mischievous and practically glowed. Aside from that her physical appearance was the same but she changed her clothes. She wore a navy blue, sleeveless, knee length dress-well a little higher so it shows her knees but not sure what you would call that- with a brown belt around her waist for her keys. And flat, knee-again a little less so it shows her knees-high boots. She also had multiple bracelets on her left arm. A variety of gold and leather bands wrapped together. She also stopped wearing her little bow and instead had her hair in a side braid.

"Do you still feel like going or do you want to get some sleep before the big day?" She say grinning at her little sister, literally. A few days after they had left the guild, Carla had mentioned that if they were going to travel together and act like sisters they might as well be. She meant it as a joke, but the two girls loved the idea and ran of to the nearest town to sign the papers.

"Of course I do!" She says jumping up from her spot on the floor.

"Ok then. Let's Go!"

* * *

"Have you found anything yet?" Freed asks sitting down next to the blunett, opening yet another giant book that night.

"No. No matter where I look they just keep saying the same things. The spirit realm is full of spirits. Each have a key that is hidden in this world. Celestial mages can use these keys to bring the corresponding spirit to our world. There are two types of keys, silver and gold. The gold keys, formally known as the zodiac, rule over the silver keys. From conversations with the spirits, news of a spirit king and his family, that rule over them all. Not only that but they don't have any keys themselves. To this day no one has ever seen the spirit realm or the spirit king. Except us that is." She adds smiling at the memory's with her family.

"It's the same her. Nothing new just repeats."

* * *

"Damn it. They're already looking for information. I just hope Mavis isn't forced to tell them anything that could break regulation."

* * *

So there it is my fourth chapter! Thank you to those that read my story, it makes me very happy and exited to keep writing!


	5. AN

Sorry guys, between life and school I've got some important things to do, I'll try to squeeze out something but until summer break I'm not seeing too much, but perhaps luck will shine, or maybe just a heck of a lot a rain.

I am am willing to hand it over if anyone's interested, just message me and I'll tell everyone, plus tell you what I had planned and you can consider it from there.


	6. Chapter 6

u/6072368/them3crazygirls took over the story, so you can hear more from her. Seeya.


End file.
